Shiroi To Kuroi
by DandyMaple
Summary: Black and White are opposites, it works well with them. Almost complete polar opposites, but somehow manage to make it work. (Tons of lemons) (Language) (Rated M for obvious reasons) (I've seen these in 80% of descriptions so I'll add some more). Things aren't what they seem.
1. Black and White

"What are you doing" asked the young man.

No one replied.

"Why am I here?" he asked, again.

Another time, no replies.

At this point he was aggravated, strapped in a chair, and a darkness that couldn't be described surrounding him.

It was like a void.

Suddenly he felt a strong sudden sting to his arm, and passed out.

The light suddenly turned on and revealed the person of this deed, his girlfirend.

(Roll Ed)

* * *

"Wow, that was unexpected." said Soma, sarcastically.

"I know right." returned Takumi, acerbically.

"The fuck you talking about that was shit." replied Ryo.

"Take the hint numbskull." said Akira.

"HOW AS THAT BAD IN ANY SENSE." yelled the girls.

"Well to start of with we predicted that ending 3 seasons ago." said Isami.

"No, we had no idea that was happening!" said Ikumi.

(A/N It is above my pay grade to write the next chain of conversation, but if anyone wants it let me know and I'll update the chapter.)

* * *

Now both groups had split apart after binge watching the final season of the girls' favorite anime.

The boys decided to go watch a movie on the Xbox that Ryo owned.

While, on the other hand the girls decided to go and talk.

"I say Deadpool." joined Soma in the argument of which movie the boys should watch.

"If you say both I'm in." agreed Isami.

"Nah, I say we go on netflix and watch Stranger Things." argued Akira.

But, the boys in the end decided Deadpool is the best choice. It was just fucked up enough to be enjoyable, but not porn.

The first movie had a few kinky sex scenes which caused some boys to close their eyes, while some were not affected in the slightest. The language was vulgar and the fighting was bloody. Overall, they were enjoying themselves.

* * *

(To the girls room)

They decided after talking for a few hours and watching a romantic drama. It was time to call it off.

They all slowly started to get ready to leave, but before they could Alice had a last idea.

"Hey, let's send the boys on a goose chase." She said.

The ladies pondered over it for a second.

And Hisako finally spoke, "You would think I would do something that disrespectful, I am sure Erina-sama agrees with me."

She proceeded to look over at her, but instead of what she excepted Erina was blushing.

"I take it back." she gave up.

*Time Skip 3 hours*

"Does Evryone know the plan." said Alice

"Yeah!" shouted the rest in unison.

"Let's Go!" yelled Alice, enthusiastically.

* * *

The boys had finally finished watching Deadpool 1 and 2. They were all preparing to leave the Nakiri Mansion, but before they could they were greeted by a knock on the door.

Ryo opened the door, but instead of the person he expected, he saw a note.

 _'Where The Vines Surround The Structure_

 _Haven Too Many_

 _Great Legends Have Fallen And Risen_

 _Birth To The Great_

 _Death To The Great_

 _Find The Place You Shall Recieve The Next Of Many.'_

* * *

"I'm confused if this is the girls' defennition of a treasure hunt or a prank?" asked Takumi "Cause, if it is, this is sad."

"Do they really think we are dumb enough to follow this bullshit." remarked Akira.

"They didn't even to try to make it hard." said Soma " 'Where the vines surround the structure' clearly means Polar Star. What was the point of writing the other useless crap."

"Let's leave this alone and just go home." joined Isami.

"Fuck this." said Ryo "I'll see you guys tommorow."

He said as he left for his room in the mansion.

Soma left next, and with him left the Twins.

Akira was the only one left to leave and he made sure to close the door and then leave.

* * *

"Oi, Nakiri, what was up with tha shitty plan of yours." asked Soma to Erina.

"What are you trying to say, Yukihira." Erina cameback.

"Wanna fuck?" said Soma, with a no shits given attitude.

"HOW DARE YOU ASK ME TO INDULGE SUCH DISGUSTING ACTS." said the girl, flustered.

"Chill, I'm joking." he replied, "See you tommorow."

She didn't reply.

* * *

(Next Day)

"You're expelled." isn't the nicest thing you could want to hear in the first class.

But, sometimes you have to comprise your happiness. Today, 30 of the 350 students that were left after Central's reign were expelled. 10 did not add enough salt in their dish, 3 overcooked the meat, 2 undercooked the meat, another 6 decided to add to much seasoning to their meat, and the remaining 9 forgot the most important component called making a dish taste good.

After the reign of Azami as director, the requirements of the classes were set higher and were much tougher. Only the best of the best could make it through.

The second year was not expected to be easy, but this isn't what they expected.

Only 320 students were left and counting. Totsuki wasn't accepting students currently which meant it was just them. The third years had already graduated, some already making a name for themselves. It was going to be hard, but they pulled through with ingenious ways of cooking.

* * *

 **Hello, we meet yet again. I'm am redoing The Eyes to be a series of 3 one-shots. They will be out in the next 5 months or so. I plan to put all focus on this story. 800 to 1000 word chapters. Feel** **free to abuse me in the reviews and PM's. _CYA LATER_**

-Maple Out


	2. Shiroi - Cooking With Chef Yukihira Soma

**I had to rewrite this chapter multiple times because I'm so untalented at writing. Mixed up with soccer tournaments school, and math ( TONS OF THAT SHIT) equals a shit chapter, that probably no one will like. I would love that some people hate on me for this piece do shit. _SORRY_**

Maple Out-

* * *

He preheated the oven. Soma cut off the root of the pearl onion, he cut the onion preparing for the marinate. He had already boiled 1 cup of water and slowly poured it into a bowl with the onions. After 2 minutes he took the onions out the water and peeled them out their skin, leetting them rest for a minute them rest for a minute.

He took the chicken thigh put it in a pan and sprinkled the sides with salt and pepper. He took a plastic bag and put a cup of all purpose flour and put the peice of chicken in it. He gently shamed for 30 seconds, letting the flour coat the chicken. He took the chicken out and placed it back in the pan.

He took a 6 inch sauté pan and poured 1 cup of water into it. He placed it over medium heat along with some salt pork. Cover and let it cook until the water had evaporated. After the water had gone he let them cook till they reached a beautiful, golden brown color. He set the pork aside in a small bowl.

He then took the onions and sautéed them in the same pan as the pork with salt and pepper. When done he took the chicken from it's orginal pan and put it in the pan he just took the onions out of. He let it brown on each side and returned it to the original pan and put it in the oven.

Soma then added some Portabello Mushrooms into the same 12 inch pan and cooked them until the water dried out from inside them. He took the onions, mushrooms, and pork, putting it in a airtight container. He put them in the refrigerator.

He pored of the remaining fat and deglazed the pan with a cup of wine. He put this in the refrigerator along with chicken stock, tomato paste, quartered onion, carrots, celery, garlic, thyme, and bay leaf, with the remaining wine.

* * *

He came back a few hours later and put the chicken in the oven till it was tender. He took it out and put it in a heatproof container just to put it back in. He took out the wine sauce he made and strained it. He put the sauce over medium heat, reducing it for almost 5 minutes. After the sauce thickened, Soma took his pork mix and added it to the sauce, letting it cook for a few more minutes. He then again put it into a heatproof container and in the oven with the crispy chicken.

Soma, now on the last stage of completing this dish, beat 2 eggs and added some salt in it. He poured flour on the counter and poured the eggs into it he whisked until it thickened and kneaded it with his hands. While kneading he slowly poured 1/2 cup of milk and 1 tablespoon of butter. He was done making the dough after kneading for 8 minutes. He grabbed his pasta machine and rolled the fluffy dough through it multiple times. Finally, cutting it and letting it air dry.

He boiled the pasta and put it on the plate. He then grabbed the chicken out the oven and on top of the egg noodles. He took the wine sauce and poured it on top. Finally, to top it of he grated some fresh Parmeshan cheese on top.

"ENJOY!"

* * *

He took the Coq au Vin to the table very carefully and set it down.

"You never cease to astonish me, Yukihira. You finished a 13 hour dish in 8, but the flavor is where the points come from." stated Chapelle-Sensei. He cut through the steaming hot chicken and was met with a tender and perfectly cooked piece of meat. He took a bite of everything, the noodles, wine sauce, and chicken. Before putting it in his mouth he was met with a stong scent of thyme and a variety of diffrent herbs. And he took the bite.

He was filled with bliss. Butteriness of the chicken and the strong flavor of the sauce made him melt. The freshly made noodles had a light airy feeling which made them addictive. He was in food heaven.

"A+"


	3. Kuroi: SoRina

Waking up horny isn't the best feeling, but the poor princess had wet her bed. Not from pee, from 'bodily fluids'. "This is digusting" she thought to herlself as she decided to take a bah to wash away her impurities. She stripped as her bib tits jiggled from her movement.

"Pshht, Nakiri, Pshhht!" Erina heard comin out from the balcony. She took a quick glance towards it just to see a redhead. She quickly looked away blushing as one, she had no clothes on and two, that dream she had. She quickly closed her curtains putting a bathrobe on, "Revealing, but not as bad," she whispered to herself. Erina decided to open the window just to be met by an open lock.

"Yo, Nakiri, you got a nice room here," exclaimed Soma, with his usual enthusiasm "But, today we need to talk," and immediate change of tone and mood was evident.

"Why so serious? Anyways, take a seat." she pulled out her seat from her dresser as she didn't exactly plan to have people over in her room.

Soma took a seat and stated bluntly, "The dream, don't worry everyone had one. Infact we were just discussing about this downstairs. Why don't you welcome yourself."

* * *

 **Clop Clop Clop**. The sounds of their feet hitting the empty, lonely coddidor was chilling. They walked in silence as they took a turn, wemr down the stairs, and finally came to the cafeteria. Everyone was sitting there with a serious gaze on their faces right at Soma.

"Ok, now that everyone's here... I'll start..."

* * *

He pinned her against the wall and proceeded by kissing her. He kissed her plump lips carrying down to the collarbone, he nibble on her neck, she moaned. 'That's gonna leave a mark.' She thought.

They moved towards the bed now and used his headband to tie her hands to the bedpost. She tried to make it come loose but it was tied professionally.

"This is rape!" The girl yelled. She definitely did not consent this. But she did approach him.

"Then I dude it, you're gonna be moaning by the end like whore." He cameback.

"Wh-mhm" Before she could reply he kissed her down and unclipped her bra.

She kept trying to resist as much as she could but all that came out was, "MHMHMM."

The boy finally broke the kiss and said, "You're not getting out of this one."

He started molesting her tits. She bit her lip so he wouldn't have the satisfaction of hearing her moan. She didn't want to say it, but she was very much enjoying this 'rape'.

* * *

He started licking her right boob and she started moaning very loudly. He used his left hand to massage her other tit. She was dripping wet at this point she was moaning at this feature of multitasking.

"Take of your clothes." The lady demanded.

He complied. He took of his T-Shirt and let her see his toned abs. He then took of his belt and pants leaving him in his boxers. He showed his hips to her face and she took the sign.

She used her teeth to take of his boxers. Her mouth was uncomfortabley close to his penis. She got her teeth around his boxers and dragged them down till she reached his ducks he braved through and let her lips graze his teeth, this made him groan, and gave her a great idea. She quickly got it past his nether region to his knees and he took it off the rest of the way. He had a massive dick, at least 8 inches, she wondered for a second how this would work. His dick was still near her face. She saw the opportunity and leapt in on it.

* * *

She put the tip of his dick in her mouth and began to put more until she was finished. His dick was deeep in her throat and she started to suck in it.

She heard him groan and realized she was doing this perfectly. She went faster, and faster, and faster till he said,"I'm going to cum."

She freaked on decided it was time to end this blowjob. As she let his dick go from her mouth, she licked each part in circles before it was going to leave. Which didn't help which the man's situation. He cummed right next to lady not on her or in her, barely.

He went back to know his pants and took 2 more ribbbons out.

"What are you doing with that?" She asked very concerned.

He tied the ribbon around one of her ankles very tightly to the bedpost. He did the same with her other ankle. Luckily, he had taken of her panties when she was giving him a blowjob. He reached in his jeans again to retrieve his condom.

"Now we are ready."

* * *

"But, before I forget something..."

He stopped for a moment to admire the job that he had done. A blond princess, tied up on all four limbs. Hair scattered across the pillow and her cheeks flushed. Her lips were swollen and red from the rape they had received earlier. And her boobs were glistening in the moonlight. The red head then looked at her wet pussy with a mischievous look.

He took his finger and placed it on her clit. She yelped from the surprise. He slowly moved his finger in circles around and on the area. She was again, cumming in a series of moans. But, as soon as she finished, he took a deep breath and dove in head first into her vagina. He licked the edge of her vagina, and she moaned from the pleasure of the tongue in her private area. He then stuck his tounge as deep he could in her pussy. She screamed from the pleasure.

"I'M GOING TO CUM!" The blond heiress yelled.

He quickly pulled out and, for the millionth time this night, she cummed.

* * *

He slipped the condom on his dick and aimed at the entrance pussy, "You ready?"

"N-Huh-No-Please NOO!"

She moaned so hard while pleading for him to stop. He didn't give a singular shit. He kept going deeper and deeper inside of her.

He decided it was time to move around inside her. He rocked his hips which gave her a felling of pure bliss. Then as he started to get comfortable moving around in her wet pussy. He slowly pulled out and thrusted right back in. She started moaning quitley as he he quickened the pace.

She was basically screaming at the top her lungs in pleasure.

"So tight"

The redhead grunted.

They both peaked at the same time in a serious of grunts and moans.

Soma finally decided to untie Erina.

He stood up and went to go get rid of the condom in his trash can.

By the time he was back she was on all four limbs, "Last favor?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

He smiled and went up to her ass. He aimed his dick at it. And thrusted.

* * *

 **Ok so I have merged the 2 chapters together because the way the story was currently going made no sense. The plot was all over the place and I had writers block... who knew all i needed was this little change. This story will now be taking a whole new journey and twist. Don't worry the lemon is still shit!**

Maple Out-


End file.
